Beauty and the beast
by rebeccabraxton
Summary: Liz and Red have gone to a ball, what happen's when they see one another dancing with somebody else, will their desire to dance together come true or will they have to dream about it at night and keep it to themselves... (Tumblr dance prompt)


**Hello Fellow Blacklisters... Okay that was really off:)**

**So... this is a oneshot, again... but this is different, this is Lizzington. I have gone off daddy gate , as much as I want and wish for that to happen , I know it wont , it basically got confirmed in the last episode , I think Fitch is her dad... But midway through I started shipping Keensler, and now I ship Lizzington... so I have a few ships :) confusing right?**

**So I got a Tumblr account... yes a Tumblr, so if you have Tumblr please follow me , spotsnstripesforever. tumblr. **

**you know the rest... if you want the link its on my profile :) for all things Blacklist , home and away ,hunger games and quotes xxx any who so I decided to do a Lizzington Prompt thingo..so here it is...**

**Enjoy and please leave me some feedback...**

**good , bad, it doesn't matter... some feedback is better than none and feedback only improves up FF writers writing...**

A wave of jealousy went through her, swirling around her spine, all through her body. A sigh escaped her lips as she watched him swirl her around , that woman was meant to be her , she was supposed to be the one in his arms ,being turned around, her dress swaying and they're bodies pushed against one another. Amongst all those thoughts one stood up.

_That was meant to be her…_

It had been years since she'd danced, so long since a man had gracefully held her in his arms and moved her across the dance floor. Had a man ever gracefully held her in his arms? She pursed her lips in deep thought, could she still dance…

She jumped at the contact, a cold hand was placed onto her shoulder causing her to flinch… It held no warmth ,no heat… She sure as hell knew it wasn't Red because he was dancing with that beautiful Slender red head. As she turned around a shiver ran down her spine , she came face to face with the head of Syrian ambassador. The man was reckless , dangerous… even more dangerous than Red.

"Care for a dance" he asked her , She had to get a grip , Lizzie gave him a subtle smile , she had to accept , she had no choice

"Why not" she smiled, trying to sound excited. She followed him onto the dance floor ,one foot in front of the other , shoulders back and head high. She had to have fun, and watching red dance with another woman wasn't her idea of fun.

She looked into Ali's eyes, brown ,dark brown, thick black eyelashes. They held no warmth, Hard and cold… dark and bland. The music began to play and she reluctantly began to dance with the man she didn't want to dance with.

…

Red walked off the dance floor and to the bar. Once he reached the bar and got his scotch he turned around and scanned the room trying to find that Red dress , that beautiful Red gown that made him fall for her even more than he already had. He felt his heart sink and his smile fade as he saw her gently swaying to the music in another mans arms. Anger swirled like a red tide within him, rising to choke him. His breath became harsh and shallow, his hands automatically curling into fists at his sides, itching to swing out and put a dent in the wall beside him. He could see her back had tensed, as it did when she felt frightened or hesitant. He turned to her bar and looked into his scotch, he looked into the glass and a deep sigh escaped his lips. He began to hum the soft tune of the French song being played. It was about 2 forbidden lovers ,who didn't know they loved each other until a life or death situation , where their true feelings came out. _Abit ironic if you think about it… it could easily happen._

He felt a wave of satisfaction run through himself as he saw Ali lean down and kiss her temple, Lizzie's face turned from displeasure to a grimace. She quickly changed her look to a surprised smile ,sweet but definitely fake.

Once Ali let her go she walked off, she could feel his eyes burning into the back and it scared her. Just like Red she headed straight to the bar and ordered herself a chardonnay. Red trudged to the other side of the bar so he could talk to Lizzie , he found that when he wasn't with Lizzie his heart ached and when he was he wanted to be closer.

…

A small smile spread across Lizzies face as she smelt his aftershave behind her , it smelt like the cold , like a cold winters morning. It was one of her personal favorites.

"Red" she drawled out

"Yes Lizzie" he replied

"You smell good" she whispered turning around and looking him up and down.

"Thank you Lizzie, as I've said already so do you" he spoke seductively, his voice dropping a notch causing her stomach to flutter.

"My legs hurt" she winged trying to change to subject, knowing their conversation was getting out of hand.

"Lizzie you only danced for about 2 minutes" he chuckled

"yeah but.." she tried to come up an intelligent reply "I'm wearing very high heels" she smiled her blue eyes glowing

"Lizzie, your stamina isn't very good for a FBI agent" he laughed causing Lizzie to roll her eyes , a scoff left her lips as she playfully punched him

"I'm not that bad"

"Lizzie , I have better stamina then you" he laughed, Lizzie took a sip of her chardonnay, decided she once again needed to change the subject , the one sentence that came out of her mouth she definitely didn't want to talk about.

"Did you enjoy your dance?" she asked him , she tried to mask the jealousy she was sure was seeping through her voice , and as well as she hid it she knew Red could hear it because a smirk played on his face as his eyes were laughing. Full of amusement…

"Very pleasant, yours?" he beamed, a soft rosy glow spread across her cheeks as she recognized the tone in his voice, laced with pleasure at his provoking.

"I could say the same" she murmured looking down to the ground. He put his hand under her chin and used the pad of his thumb to lift her head to level with his. He imeadiantly caught her eyes, imeadiantly captivated , Her eyes were like the depths of the ocean.

"I feel like dancing" he revealed to her , she looked up bewildered , _did he want to dance with her?_ She had no clue , so she took the logical option, of course he didn't want to dance with her. So she finally came to a realistic option

"Cool , you go and I'll watch" she painfully replied , how she wanted to dance with him. Red looked at her smirking as she turned and took a sip of her chardonnay. She clearly hadn't caught onto his unspoken words

_I feel like dancing, with you_

Once he was sure she had put the chardonnay down he grabbed her hand and spun her around, he pressed her against the bar and stood in front of her once again staring into her eyes , burning her soul. Her eyes widening in curiousity, making them look innocent , like nobodys ever hurt her, like she doesn't live in the dangerous world she does live in.

He walked her onto the dance floor then gracefully pulled her into his arms, Reds arm snaked around her waist, He felt her dress against himself , the soft satin brushing against his suit. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes , You could see far into his eyes - so many untold stories, so much pain , yet so much lust and pleasure…Looking into his eyes she realized , at this very moment , the man before her wasn't her monster he perceived himself to be. On the outside He was seen as a beast. But on the inside he was normal , he was just as human as everyone else. Somewhere inside , there was a heart, a massive heart.

Their bodys moved in sync to the music ,slowly swaying to the soft violin playing in the background. As they looked into one anothers eyes the rest of the world became a blur. Everyone else was invisible, they were the only two in the world… The only two that mattered…

_Beauty and the beast…_

**Please Review and leave me some feedback , i'll try reply ASAP!**

**thank you xxx**

**PS: I cannot wait till Tuesday , probly for you..monday :)**


End file.
